The Real World
by Aqua.Alchemist
Summary: This is what would happen if Ed came to our world. Yes, we have no life...Read and Review! :3


**Disclaimer:** No, we do not own Ed or any part of him for that matter. Heck, we don't even own Fullmetal Alchemist!

---

Kristyn skimmed quickly through a large brown book, looking for the chapter on 'Alchemic Transportation' "Ah!" she exclaimed. "Here it is!" Her and Kat had been there all afternoon, getting ready for their first alchemic experiment. "Do you have the circle drawn up yet?" she said as she forced herself to drag her eyes off of the book and over to her friend.

The red haired girl looked up from the alchemic circle she had drawn in the dirt with a twig. "Yep." She kneeled down in front of it, waiting for Kristyn to do the same. "Ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup! Always have, always will!" Kristyn exclaimed. She plopped onto the ground's surface and gently placed both of her hands down, onto the outlining of the circle. Kristyn took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Alright…" Kat muttered, slightly nervous. She just hoped they wouldn't be getting into something they shouldn't. What was the worst that could happen?  
Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of white light, and everything went blank. Then, as the light began to fade, a figure of a small boy was visible. He was standing at the middle of the circle, cleaning out his ear with his pinky idly. Looking down, he saw the two, and the circle beneath him. "Wagh!" Stepping to the side quickly, he blinked in confusion. "Where the hell am I…?" The two girls just stared in disbelief and fascination. The Fullmetal Alchemist!

"Edo-Kun!" Kristyn exclaimed very excitedly. "I didn't think that this would happen!" she said, turning over to Kat. Turning back over to Ed, she said, "You're in America! Well, to be more precise, Michigan." Kristyn continued to ramble on and turned back on over to Kat and grinned, "I guess we didn't mess up."

"Eh, yeah, I guess we didn't…" Kat replied. She still couldn't believe the great state alchemist Edward Elric was standing in front of her right now. "It's so great to finally meet you!" She said happily, holding out a hand.

"Michi…gan…? America?" The blonde asked, still confused. He had never heard of such places. How did he get here? Who were these people? Noticing the hand, he smiled a little and shook the girl's hand. Well, at least they still had manners. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, seeing as they already seemed to like him quite a bit. "I'm sorry, but I'm still confused… how exactly did I get here?"

Kristyn looked over at Kat and Ed. "If you get to shake his hand," she paused. "Then I get to keep him!" she exclaimed before tackling him to the ground. "Or I at least get to tackle him." She said in a _half_ joking manner. "I can't believe that this actually happened and that Edo-Kun's actually here." Kristyn said, still in awe.

Ed looked up at the girl on top of him, twitching. "Get… off…me…" He said through gritted teeth, managing to slip from under her. Standing, he brushed himself off. "So, seeing as I have no idea how I got here or how to get back… I'm pretty much stuck here." He said, looking up at the sky, then around at the empty park area. "Who are you guys, anyway?" He asked with concern, crossing his arms.

Kat looked to Ed and motioned to the other girl. "That's my friend, Kristyn, and you can call me Kat." She said with a smile. But in her mind she was desperately hoping that she could sneak Ed into her basement and keep him for a while.

Kristyn sighed and walked over to the brown alchemist book and picked it up. "Let's see…" she muttered as she flipped through the pages. "All well!" she said happily. "There's nothing in here on how to send you back! Now I can keep you!" Kristyn said in a singsong voice. Before you knew it, she pulled out a silver lighter and set the book on fire. "I guess we won't be needing this now will we?"

Both Kat and Ed gasped. "What the hell!" Ed exclaimed. "We might need that!" He protested, sighing. Kat just looked to Ed, examining him. Hm…well, now at least they got to keep him, for a while, anyways. "Keep me? I'm not some kind of dog!" The alchemist complained, glaring up at Kristyn, the slightly taller of the two girls.

Kristyn frowned and was a bit taken back. "How can you say that? You are a dog of the military." She said trying to prove her point. "Plus, I already told you, there's nothing in that book on how to get you back." Kristyn paused. "You can live here! It's much nicer here anyways." She said, folding her arms behind her head.

Kat just watched the two, sighing. Ed would have to stay somewhere, anyways. They really didn't know how to get him back.  
Ed huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from her. "Guess I have no choice…" He replied hesitantly. "So… where to now?" The blonde asked, scanning the area.

"I know my mom wouldn't let me keep you… over my house." Kristyn laughed nervously. "How about you Kat?" she asked, hoping that it would be okay. "I practically live at your house so I don't think that it would be much of a problem… would it?"

"Actually, no, not at all." Kat smiled, looking up. "My mom and sister are on vacation and I'm supposed to be grounded…" She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sure we could stay at my house." Though, she knew she would have to strap Kristyn down to keep her from molesting Ed in his sleep… that was her job.

Ed looked from one girl to the other as they debated on where he should stay, and sighed. "Yeah, I… I think I'll go with the anti-psychotic one." He smiled, putting a hand on Kat's shoulder. Kat grinned, and started walking off across the field, Ed following. "C'mon, Kristyn!" She kind of regretted that, even though she would have stalked Ed all the way to her house.

"Fine…" the brunette muttered very disappointedly. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "How do you know that he wasn't referring to you!" Kristyn ran after Kat and Ed. "It's not fair I tell you! Why does everyone always label me as psychotic? Just because I eat staples and pencil lead doesn't mean anything!" (Note: Don't try that at home. Unless you want to cough up blood.) "…" (You know what? Go on ahead. After all, I am just a the voice inside your head.)

---


End file.
